Carnival Date: A Strawberry Panic One-Shot
by The Flying Lion
Summary: Deciding to fulfill her promise from Miator Shizuma takes Nagisa out on a date to a Carnival running into a familiar face on their romantic day *Shizuma/Nagisa, Yuri, Shojo-ai*


Aoi Nagisa blinked. There was no way-absolutely no way this could all be real.

All around were mountains and mountains of muffins and donuts. And just up ahead was a river of strawberry milk surrounding fields of cake and other sweet pastries.

"So delicious!" Nagisa clasped her hands together in delight. Her large red-brown eyes shined in clear mezmiration.

It was heaven! An absolute marvel to the auburn haired girl. Immediately Nagisa ran up to a large donut lying atop a pile of smaller ones and took a hearty bite.

_It was better than she imagined_!

Nagisa never wanted to leave this place. She would stay here forever to enjoy the great wonder she'd found. Excited and giddy Nagisa danced in delight before leaping into the strawberry milk filled river performing a back stroke and tasting the sweet savoury drink.

"I love this place!"

Nagisa then began to lick a piece of one of the sweats on the bank of the strawberry milk river. She had a grin on her face as she did so not wanting to stop any time soon.

That was until a familiar voice brought her back to reality...

"Nagisa... Nagisa chan?"

Hanazono Shizuma hadn't minded much when her roommate/girlfriend snuggled up to her in the early morning. She did raise a brow however when Nagisa began muttering incoherent babble before pressing her head into Shizuma's bosom.

Of course even this Shizuma did not mind much at all. Rather she was curious before Nagisa then proceeded to bite at the front of Shizuma's nightgown.

"Nagisa chan... wake up, Nagisa chan!"

Shizuma's voice finally awoke the young redhead who glanced up at the white haired beauty with dazed eyes. While Nagisa also didn't mind the close proximity she did wonder where she was exactly. Her eyes glanced downwards before widening in shock, her face now a deep flush.

"A-Ah! Sh-Sh-Sh-Shizuma sama!"

"Sama?" Shizuma blinked. It'd been awhile since Nagisa addressed her like that.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!"

Nagisa jumped back falling over slipping off of the bed. Shizuma got off of the bed looking over at Nagisa who sat back up wincing as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Are you alright Nagisa chan?"

"Y-yeah..." Nagisa stood up letting out a yawn.

Shizuma smiled widely, her gold eyes holding a hint of mischievousness.

"Nagisa... just what were you dreaming about?"

Nagisa's eyes widened. Shizuma's playful grin didn't falter. The former Etoile was enjoying this way too much.

"Why... was it something naughty?"

"Sh-Shizuma!"

* * *

Xo0o0x0o0oX

* * *

Nagisa stepped out of the bathroom wiping her wet hair with a towel while dressed in a white sleeveless blouse and matching skirt. She was still a bit red in the cheeks from earlier and from Shizuma's teasing afterwards.

"_You sure you don't want me to join you?_"

Just the mere idea of such close intimacy made Nagisa blush, even if it was just teasing. Sure she and Shizuma had kissed before and were deeply in love but going that far felt... nerve wracking.

Still while those things made Nagisa the more nervous she still could enjoy the quiet and calm of the morning. Nagisa stepped into her and Shizuma's shared living room and kitchen which had both girl's special touches. Bright red roses (Shizuma) sat on the coffee table next to a plate of sweets (Nagisa), while on the couch elegant pillows (Shizuma) shared it's space with a pink fluffy blanket (Nagisa).

Yes had you been there would no doubt sense the dual touch of a romantic couple.

"Nagisa chan, are you all ready?" Shizuma called from behind the refrigerator door.

"Yeah. Just got out of the shower Shizuma." Nagisa stepped into the kitchen behind Shizuma as she tossed aside the towel. The taller woman closed the fridge before sharing a look with the redhead. Nagisa's eyes widened while Shizuma held a blank stare.

"W-what is it?"

Shizuma had dressed in a very elegant blue dress which greatly accentuated her physique. it was low cut showing her sizable bust and short stopping at just her mid thighs revealing her long smooth fit legs. Finally her long white majestic hair was in it's usual ponytail tied by a golden ribbon matching golden bracelets on her wrists and belt buckle.

"Shizuma... you're beautiful.." Nagisa finally blurted out. Shizuma blushed for a moment before laughing it off.

"Oh? Well I'm not as beautiful as you are right now, Nagisa chan."

Grabbing hold of the redhead's shoulders Shizuma bent down to place a kiss on Nagisa's lips. It was quick but Nagisa felt the vibe of electricity run through her in the brief moment. As Shizuma stood straight she noticed the now even redder flush of her cheeks.

"N-Nagisa chan?"

For whatever odd reason Nagisa had a very wise satisfied grin. Her eyes were hooded and expression very akin to a dream like state.

"Heh... heh... Shizuma... sama..."

Before Shizuma knew it Nagisa fainted falling forward into her. Shizuma blushed while Nagisa's face lay comfortably in her bosom once more, satisfied grin still plastered on her face.

"What a weird way to start the day."

* * *

Xo0o0x0o0oX

* * *

"It was just the weather! It's been so hot lately, so I've felt kinda in a daze lately."

Shizuma smirked at Nagisa as the two sat aboard the bullet train for downtown. Nagisa's blush was still on her cheeks as she tried to explain her odd reactions in the morning. Still Shizuma couldn't help but find her girlfriend all the more cuter because of it.

"You look so cute when you're flustered Nagisa chan."

"I-I told you it was the heat! And I was surprised is all..." Nagisa trailed off putting her mouth in a 'v'.

"Oh? It was almost rather like the day we met. Remember? Under the tree back at Astrea Hill?"

Nagisa was still red in the cheeks but smiled at the memory. Of course she'd never forget the day she met Shizuma, her first day at Astrea Hill and Miator where she had gotten lost the whole way running into the white haired beauty by chance. So enamored by Shizuma's natural beauty Nagisa had fainted out of infatuation. It wouldn't be the first time as the many next encounters Nagisa would find herself so overcome just by Shizuma's very being.

Since then however Nagisa had overcome her previous nervousness around Shizuma eventually becoming rather close with the white haired beauty. Which was why Nagisa-believing she was over her fainting infatuation spells around Shizuma-was rather embarrassed of the morning's earlier events.

"H-How could I forget that? It was... wonderful." Nagisa smiled brightly.

Shizuma likewise smiled reaching to hold Nagisa's hand in her own. "You were so cute when you were tongue tied like that."

"Shizuma!" Nagisa whined while Shizuma giggled. Even her laugh was truly majestic to Nagisa who couldn't help but watch her.

Nagisa then did the unexpected raising her face up to Shizuma's. Shizuma's golden eyes blinked in confusion before Nagisa gave her a kiss. It was so quick and so direct full of contact that Shizuma still had the same shocked expression after Nagisa sat back down.

"What... was that?"

"A kiss... I felt like giving you one." Nagisa blushed.

Shizuma raised a hand up to her lips still feeling the electric contact of Nagisa's kiss. She glanced seeing Nagisa's eyes hidden by her red bangs while her hands lay together folded in her lap.

"My, my. I didn't think you could be so keen on taking initiative. I like it, Nagisa chan~."

Nagisa squealed when Shizuma wrapped her arms around Nagisa's body turning herself to caress the shorter girl in her seat. Shizuma smirked rubbing her face in Nagisa's hair while her hands wrapped around Nagisa's form.

It was a good thing that there was hardly any other passengers on the bullet train for once, otherwise many would have looked back to peep on the couple together. All the more great for Shizuma who leaned her body against Nagisa's against the window.

"Shi-Shizuma-what are you doing!?" Nagisa asked nervously while Shizuma's arm wrapped around the redheads stomach. Shizuma's left hand reached around over towards Nagisa's legs.

"Showing affection for my little kitten. You're just so adorable right now, Na~gi~sa~chan."

Nagisa blushed even redder when Shizuma placed a kiss upon her cheek. But Shizuma did not back away from Nagisa yet choosing to caress her own face against Nagisa's. Her light warm breath upon Nagisa's neck sent shivers up the redhead's spine while her legs crossed together.

"Shizuma..." Nagisa was in her odd daze one again. It was just like back in highschool when Shizuma's charms wrapped her up in her spell.

"_Next stop is Chiba! Please depart here for downtown and ocean port areas. Chiba Station."_

The voice of the overhead announcer of the train brought both Nagisa and Shizuma back to reality. The two girl's stared into each others eyes, Nagisa still flustered and Shizuma more composed.

'How does she even change personality like that?' Nagisa wondered.

"Well, this is our stop Nagisa chan. We'll have some fun later, okay?"

With that Shizuma released her hold on Nagisa and stood making her way to exit. Nagisa got up quickly following her girlfriend while fixing her clothes from looking disorganized.

"That Shizuma...!"

* * *

Xo0o0x0o0oX

* * *

Nagisa smiled brightly where she stood. Before her the larger rides and many tents of the beachside carnival amazed the redhead.

"Wow! This place is amazing!"

"Is that so? I knew you'd like it Nagisa chan." Shizuma said watching her enamored girlfriend.

Shizuma recalled back in Miator when she'd promised to take Nagisa out to a festival during Summer Break. Of course things took a rather different turn and so Shizuma still owed Nagisa a date at a festival. Here at the Beachside Carnival was the perfect opportunity to fulfill her promise.

The two walked in passing by many stands glancing at all the strange games and entertainment. Nagisa's eye immediately went to the delicious sweets being made in a wondrous spectacle.

"Wow! Cotton candy! Cinnamon rolls! Churros! Takoyaki!" Nagisa had a big grin with her hands clasped together.

"We can have one of everything if you'd like Nagisa chan." Shizuma offered. She did not expect for Nagisa's grin to widen further than she thought possible when she turned around. Nagisa's eyes were shining almost magically facing Shizuma.

"R-Really?"

Nagisa smiled triumphantly as she snacked on a piece of takoyaki. The carnival treats were even better than she imagined, most having been made naturally with the best ingredients making the treats all the more delicious.

Shizuma however stared in shock at the many empty plates/containers that sat before Nagisa. The redhead did indeed try one of everything but also finished each delectable goodie before Shizuma could blink.

'How... how is she so fit?' Shizuma could only wonder while Nagisa, oblivious of the glances from her girlfriend and surrounding folk, took a last bite of her treat.

"Ah! That was so delicious! Huh? Shizuma did you want to have some?" Nagisa asked glancing into her girlfriend's eyes. Shizuma though raised her hands uup at being caught staring.

"Ah! Um-n-no Nagisa chan, I'm alright!"

"Really?" Nagisa's eyes blinked up at Shizuma's.

"Yes! I'm still full from breakfast!" Shizuma laughed nervously. Truth be told Shizuma had to watch her weight more closely than the redhead who never seemed to gain weight at all. She wasn't sure she could even dent any of the treats Nagisa had gotten.

"Well... if you say so." Nagisa took a sip of her tea she had quietly.

Shizuma did likewise sipping her own tea glancing at the rest of the carnival. There were foreign tourists amongst regular citizens all gathered together in an interesting mix.

"This carnival sure is popular."

"A lot of people must be here on vacation. It's really nice here in the summer so lot's of people must want to have a good time." nagisa said with a cheery smile.

Shizuma locked eyes with Nagisa leaning back into her chair. She never ceased being cute in these simplest of moments.

The two then went around the carnival area going through several games and attractions. Of course Nagisa was scared of the roller coaster and so opted for smaller rides with Shizuma like the merry go round, bumper cars, and even a ride down a "love tunnel" which Shizuma took full advantage of with time for Nagisa.

"Nagisa chan... do you like this ride?" Shizuma whispered in the redhead's ear. Nagisa glanced at Shizuma in the dark of the ride. She was rather glad how the dark hid each boat just for their privacy.

"Shizuma..." Nagisa took Shizuma's hand in her own squeezing it lightly. Shizuma blushed at Nagisa as the redhead moved her head in close for a kiss.

...until a loud ghost happened to pop out from the side scaring Nagisa.

"Ah! GHOSTS!" Nagisa clung to Shizuma's side trembling.

Shizuma smirked. At least she still had this kind of contact with Nagisa.

After leaving the tunnel of love Nagisa and Shizuma went for the rest of the carnival. they entered the games area playing several of them, some hit and miss. One Nagisa had won-throwing rings at bottles-winning a whale plushie. Another Shizuma had won a basketball hoop shooting game winning a cat plushie. The two walked down the walkway of the carnival smiles on their faces carrying their prizes.

"Shizuma you were great!" Nagisa complimented for the third time.

"It was just luck Nagisa really." Shizuma tried assuring her girlfriend. Though she failed to mention how she had been almost recruited into Miator's basketball team way back when (another story for another time though).

As they walked down a path of game stands a familiar cheering voice grabbed the two girls attention. Their heads turned glancing at the direction of the voice spotting a small stand with a rotating colored wheel. In front of said wheel stood one familiar dark haired enthusiastic young woman with red ribbons in her hair.

"Come up and try your hand at the _Magic Wheel_! Hit a target with a dart and you win a prize!" said dark haired girl yelled out through a megaphone. Both Shizuma and Nagisa gawked immediately recognizing her.

"Chi-Chikaru san?"

"Minamoto!"

Chikaru blinked at the sound of her name. She glanced to her right before a smile creeped up on her lips. She leaped down off of the stand she stood on approaching Shizuma and Nagisa quickly.

"Well nice to see you Nagisa! Shizuma! You two on a date?" Chikaru said forgetting she still had her megaphone up in the air.

Nagisa and Shizuma blushed while all eyes went for the two. Some were watching curiously while a few people snickered, whistled, or even cheered. Chikaru blinked staring at said people confused.

"What are they looking at?"

Shizuma sighed putting the megaphone down while Nagisa nervously giggled. It seemed that Chikaru was still the same old Chikaru.

"Yes... we're on a date Minamoto san." Shizuma addressed Chikaru who smiled.

"Oh how romantic of you Shizuma. Taking your sweetheart out is so thoughtful." Chikaru said hands clasped together wiggling her body. Shizuma only giggled nervously while NAgisa glanced at Chikaru's stand.

"Chikaru san, what are you doing here? What's this stand for?"

"Business of course! Part of my new _Spread Carnival Joy Club_!" Chikaru said proudly, hands on her hips.

"You're still doing that even after Astrea?" Shizuma asked curiously. She remembered how frequently the former Lerim Student Council President changed club activities. The fact she still kept at it even after she graduated meant Chikaru really hadn't changed at all, or got any less eccentric.

"Yup! Even Kagome, Kizuna, and Remon are all here too!"

Chikaru directed her megaphone to two other stands across the walkway. Sure enough Remon and Kizuna together were managing a stand for a fishing game. They were cheering on small children catching the little critters with little rods. At a small booth next to the stand sat kagome and Percival wearing purple turbans holding a large crystal ball. It was some kind of fortune telling act and successful at that with a large bowl overflowing with yen.

"Wow... just like high school." Shizuma said amazed. Like back then Chikaru and her merry gang excelled in whatever new hobby they fancied.

"Daro? So you two want to try out my game?"

Shizuma and Nagisa glanced at Chikaru's stand where the wheel stopped it's spin. Getting a better look it appeared each color corresponded with a rank of prizes or losses. It was a sort of game that neither Shizuma nor Nagisa had really seen before.

"Did you come up with it Chikaru?" Nagisa asked to which Chikaru nodded.

"Yeah for today. But who knows if someone else thought the same thing elsewhere. Still no one thought of it at this carnival."

Shizuma took a look at the game for a second. It looked challenging enough but no too hard. The former Etoile shrugged her shoulders, she'd give it a shot.

"I'll try it."

"Ah really?" Nagisa said smiling brightly..

"Okay! Here, first try is free Shizuma!" Chikaru handed Shizuma a dart before stepping to the side making room for the white haired girl.

Shizuma stood straight staring down the wheel. Chikaru spun it quickly awaiting for Shizuma to make her mark. Nagisa stood by watching her girlfriend compose herself.

"Good luck Shizuma!" Nagisa cheered.

Shizuma grinned at Nagisa before locking eyes on her target. With a quick fluid grace Shizuma swung her arm forward launching the dart.

Chikaru and Nagisa watched in suspense as did the rest of Chikaru's gang and several onlookers. The dart was flying faster and faster until-

...it completely missed.

Shizuma's jaw dropped while her arm remained extended in the air. Nagisa and Chikaru held equally stooped expressions as did the onlookers who were watching.

"What... the hell...?" Shizuma muttered.

"Wow you missed completely!" Chikaru said with her cheery expression.

"Chi-Chikaru san..." nagisa tried warning her of Shizuma's embarrassment.

The white haired beauty however turned around locking eyes with Chikaru. She then pulled out a wad of yen placing it down on the stands table causing Chikaru's brow's to swirl while Nagisa gasped.

"Let me try again Minamoto."

"If you say so..." Chikaru had a sly grin on her features as she reached for the cash slipping it into a pouch.

Nagisa sighed. There would be no taking Shizuma out of this once her mind was set on competition. Shizuma readied herself for more tries staring down the target of the wheel.

'Now!'

With each and every next throw Shizuma missed greatly-or rather hilariously-the spinning wheel. Many fell to the back safely non making their mark much to Shizuma's annoyance. People watched as the white haired beauty continued to launch dart after dart still missing the wheel every time until finally running out.

"...how... why...?" Shizuma was panting after having chucked all of the merely giggled while Nagisa laughed nervously.

"I guess you're just not good at this game, _Miss Hanazono_." Chikaru snickered while Shizuma scowled.

"Why don't we try a different game Shizuma?" Nagisa offered patting Shizuma on her shoulders.

"...yeah. Okay." Shizuma's head dropped in defeat.

"Wait Nagisa chan, why don't you give it a shot too? It'll be free." Chikaru offered the redhead who glanced behind her.

"What? Oh I don't really think-" Before Nagisa could finish her sentence Shizuma stood straight grabbing Nagisa's shoulders and turning her around to face her.

"Nagisa! Give it a try-avenge me!" Shizuma declared. Nagisa blinked at this. Did the white haired woman really take this that seriously?

"O-Okay." Nagisa turned towards Chikaru who handed a single dart carefully to the redhead.

As Nagisa readied herself she raised up the dart aiming it carefully. Shizuma watched from the sideline while Chikaru re-spun the wheel waiting for Nagisa to make her move.

The redhead gulped nervously holding the dart between her fingers. The crowd of onlookers from before glanced around while Shizuma watched Nagisa. Then, closing her eyes, for one second, Nagisa chucked the dart forward.

Chikaru and Shizuma held a collective gasp as did the crowd as the dart flew through the air. With a "thud" it hit a spot on the wheel and as it slowed down to reveal which spot the entire crowds jaws dropped.

"N-Nagisa chan..." Shizuma muttered.

"No way..!" Chikaru clasped her hands on her mouth.

"W-what?" Nagisa opened her eyes to see her dart struck on the wheel. But it was the large letters beneath reading "GRAND PRIZE" that caused the redhead to share the same surprised expressions as the rest.

"You won! Nagisa you won the grand prize!" Shizuma cheered lifting up her girlfriend kissing her cheek.

"And in just one throw." a random guy said in the background.

"She's a much better shot." Another man said clearly stunned.

"Well congrats Nagisa! Here's your prize!" Chikaru then lifted up a giant plushie for Nagisa. The redhead stared in amazement at it's size and funny shape while Shizuma blinked in confusion.

"...what even is that?"

"Eh? You can't tell? It's a bunny!" Chikaru explained pointing to it's pointy ears.

"What bunny has a beak?" Shizuma then pointed to the round avian beak.

"So... a bird then?" Nagisa tried to guess.

"No it can't be! Look at those otter like feet!" A random guy said pointing to the giant plushies feet.

"But what otter has a beak and bunny ears?" a random old man sargued.

"So is it a mixture?" Shizuma asked suddenly being pulled into the strange discussion.

"Maybe it's a pony!" A random woman said on the side. Everyone stared at her oddly while she blinked oblivious of her off guess.

"I think it's a platypus." Another woman said snapping her fingers.

Chikaru then placed a fist on her hand. "I got it! It's a platypus-bunny!"

This for whatever reason caused the whole crowd of people to suddenly gasp. Then almost simultaneously everyone began cheering and clapping while Nagisa and Shizuma just stared in confusion holding their platypus-bunny.

* * *

Xo0o0x0o0oX

* * *

Nagisa awned leaning against Shizuma's shoulder as they sat at the end of the train on their way home. Their giant Platypus-Bunny and other two prizes lay atop of the their laps effectively squishing them together in their seats.

"That was a fun date." Nagisa said sleepily.

"Yeah... even if it did get strange with the Platypus-Bunny." Shizuma glanced at their odd prize smiling.

"At least everyone watching went to Chikaru's game afterwards. It must've made her really happy." Nagisa smiled brightly.

Shizuma though twitched. Chikaru really did empty her pocket today-though most of it was due to Shizuma's own terrible aim. Still the fact that Nagisa had won the grand prize made the white haired beauty smile.

"How'd you even manage to hit the target?"

"I dunno. I've never done anything like that before." Nagisa said still unbelieving of her accomplishment. Shizuma had a bemused smile reaching out to hold Nagisa's hand.

"Nagisa... you're amazing."

Nagisa stared at Shizuma for a moment, cheeks flushed as red as her red hair. Shizuma still had her alluring smile as she locked eyes with Nagisa. Reaching closer behind the large Platypus-Bunny Shizuma captured Nagisa's lips with her own to give a passionate kiss.

Despite the fact that there was now more passengers aboard the train not many cared to glance at the two in the back. The large form of the giant plushie well hid the two women as Shizuma went to work with giving Nagisa her affection.

"Shi-Shizuma-" Nagisa tried to speak between pecks. Her mouth was free for a moment only for Shizuma to maneuver onto the redhead's neck.

"They... can't see... behind... Mr. Platypus-Bunny... Nagisa chan."

Nagisa's eyes rolled back while Shizuma left feather kisses on her neck and chin. The redhead was under Shizuma's spell and the white haired beauty wouldn't fall back. Shizuma's eyes cast a daring glance downwards into the shirt of her girlfriend before lightly chuckling.

"Mm... Nagisa~chan..."

Nagisa squeaked when Shizuma's hand reached for her chest. Her eyes looekdaround not spotting anyone glancing over but Shizuma smirking.

"Shizuma... not here!"

"But Nagisa... they can't see us." Shizuma reminded cuddling Nagisa.

This would be too much for Nagisa. Only so long could she resist her inner desires for the white haired beauty. Nagisa locked eyes with Shizuma as she got more brazen, one hand cupping Nagisa's cheek while the second remained at it's place.

"Nagisa..."

"Shizuma-"

"_We are now at Kyoraku Station! Please depart here for north town and other nearby stations! Arriving Kyoraku Station!_"

All of a sudden Shizuma had snapped back to reality. Her eyes returned to normal and she sat up forming back into a composed citizen.

Nagisa however was still fflush. Her eyes hooded and kegs crossed. She blinked as her girlfriend held a hand for her.

"Well come on Nagisa. This is our stop."

"B-B-B-B-but S-Sh-Shi-Shizuma!"

Of all the teasing and worse timing of train stops. Nagisa wasn't sure whether to be annoyed, irritated, embarrassed, or still warm after this.

But then Shizuma cast Nagisa a playful smile. "C'mon. Who says we can't continue this at home?"

And with that Nagisa leaped up out of her seat before Shizuma could blink. The redhead took Shizuma by the hand grabbing their prizes and bolting out of the station.

"W-well we better get back home then!" Nagisa declared, still a bit nervous, but over all excited.

"My-aren't you taking charge?" Shizuma smirked excitedly. She squeezed Nagisa's hand lightly as they ran through the station.

The two continued like this the rest of the way home ending a perfect date on a perfect day.

* * *

**FlyingLion:**

**So this was new for me. I'd started this writing this in my notebook rather randomly and continued writing this for a couple of days until I finished where I was satisfied. Though I'd planned to write a one-shot for **_**Strawberry Panic **_**as early as January I honestly couldn't think of the best scenarios or story to write out. But in the end I stuck with simple lighter stuff with some "suggestiveness" but that's about it.**

**Beginning the fic with a dream sequence of sorts was actually kind of inspired by another writer here I admire who used to use them a lot in their writing. In some ways it fit Nagisa who is sort of the clumsy girl of the duo with bright imaginativeness. The mentioning of the treats was something I came up with on the fly and I don't know if those are all served at carnivals in Japan (I do know Churros are getting quite popular with Japanese people for some reason though).**

**Adding in Chikaru and her friends was interesting as well. Originally I intended to have it be Miyuki, Tamao, and Chiyo all together for some reason but then it occurred that it'd make more sense for Chikaru to be there running a stand. Plus she's a cool character and it'd be fun to incorporate her somehow in this Shizuma/Nagisa story. The prize that Nagisa wins was inspired by the "Platypus-Bunny" mentioned in the Nostalgia Critic's "Les Miserables" review which later appeared in his review of "The Last airbender". It was a weird animal and I thought it'd make a funny prize for Nagisa. **


End file.
